degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summertime/@comment-9988564-20130623220009
Oh my god. I... don't even know how to feel right now. So basically, my dog has been sick for the past couple days and we had to put her to sleep today. She was like 12 or 13 years old and she's been our only dog since our last one passed away like 8 years ago. She was a Schnauzer, and according to my mom, they're one of the smartest breeds of dogs. I loved her, because she was super cute and also really intelligent. She wasn't like most dogs... she wouldn't always let you pet her, whereas most dogs are always happy to be pet. She was a total bitch, but that was her personality, and it was cute as hell. But anyways, I was never super close to her because of my mom... oh my god... my mom loved this dog more than anything else. She literally considered this dog's brain to be that of a human and she was convinced that this dog could understand everything she was saying. She would literally talk to her all day. She seriously loved and spend more time with this dog than she has with my dad, my sister, and myself... combined. This dog pretty much ran her life. She wouldn't leave the house because she didn't want to put her outside. She wouldn't take a shower because she wouldn't want to leave her outside in case she wanted to come in. She hasn't been on a vacation in years because she didn't want to leave our dog... even in conditions where we could bring the dog, she still wouldn't go because she didn't think it would be best for her... it was absolutely ridiculous. Everyone knew how attached she was to the dog, and I was alwas terrified of the day when she dies. My family is extremely dysfunctional, pretty much everyone fights with each other and hates each other (the only person I like is my sister, but she lives 6 hours away and I never talk to her) and the only good thing in my mom's life was this dog, because she literally never leaves the house or talks to anyone else (she hasn't had a friend in over 5 years; she claims she doesn't care). But yeah, I'm actually just really worried right now. I'm so sad that I've lost my dog but I'm even more worried that my mom is going to fall into some sort of deep depression, if she wasn't already... We've wanted to have another dog for a while now, but my mom always postponed the thought because 1) she was worried that the two wouldn't get along and 2) she knew that nothing would ever be as great as this dog. Now that she's gone, I don't know if we'll finally get another, or if my mom won't be able to deal with a "replacement"... I don't really want to mention it... but yeah, this is just bad. She was just so attached her, probably more attached than most humans will ever be to ANYTHING, and I can't even imagine what she's feeling right now. Oh, and also keep in mind that my mom and I have a horrible relationship with each other, and every time we talk it turns into fights and insults. :/